Cosmonauta
by AndresF
Summary: Yui vuelve a la casa de las hojas azules. Vuelve con Ritsu después de años de ausencia.
1. Introducción

«Cosmonauta» es una historia que se me ocurrió hace varios meses. Estuve viendo mucho animé este diciembre pasado (vi todo K-ON!, entre otras cosas) y me llegaron muchas ideas.

Esencialmente, es un YuixRitsu, una pareja muy poco común, por lo que veo. Sucede en un futuro indeterminado. Aunque no demasiado lejano, no intento que sea futurista. Yui vuelve con Ritsu después años de ausencia. Eventualmente, aparece otro personaje cuya personalidad me sirvió para equilibrar las interacciones en general. Hay, además, algunos detalles circundantes a la trama principal que usé para enriquecer la historia, a pesar de que no es larga. La historia no transcurre en Tokio.

Sin más que decir, espero que lo disfruten.


	2. Rapsodia I: Casa de Hojas Azules

**Casa de hojas azules**

Un televisor más ruidoso de lo habitual termina por despertarme. Cansada, me separo de la cabecera de la silla que esta frente a mí, contra la que he estado apoyada mientras duermo. Agito la cabeza, sacándome el sueño. El vagón está vacío. Miro por la ventana y encuentro un paisaje conocido: campos de trigo amarillos, infinitos, que ondean con languidez. Hay una colina, lejana, en la que está la casita que he visto más veces de la que puedo contar cuando voy y vengo de este pueblo sin nombre.

Acalorada, me limpio el sudor con la manga de la camisa y estiro las piernas, ocupando los dos puestos. Miro el reloj y verifico que llegaré a la estación Ishimura a la hora prevista, pues suelen pasar 10 a 15 minutos desde que veo la casita hasta que me bajo del tren. Holgazana como soy, y con algo de tiempo, reclino la cabeza y cierro los ojos. Pero soy interrumpida de nuevo. Un ruidoso noticiero reporta acerca del nuevo manantial de nacionalismo japonés, listo para ser lanzando a los escondrijos más lejanos del sistema solar. 17 años entre ida y vuelta.

Me detengo ¿17 años? De nuevo reclino la cabeza y me hundo en pensamientos. El mundo se desvanece. No veo interminables campos de trigo, ni la casa de la colina, ni escucho reporteras hablar sobre cohetes. Veo la eterna soledad del espacio, estático y grandioso. Qué insectos debemos parecer. Y al volver, luego de 17 años, el mundo al que los cosmonautas regresen, exhaustos, no será el mismo del cual salieron. Pensándolo bien, quizás sean sólo ellos lo que ha cambiado.

Absorta, tardo en darme cuenta que el tren se detiene. Acelerada, bajo la maleta y salgo. Me detengo abruptamente, balanceándome desequilibrada cuando mi zapato raspa la herida que tengo en el talón. Una úlcera que no tiene más de dos centímetros de diámetro, pero me molesta al caminar. Recomponiéndome, camino derecha y consigo otro paisaje familiar, una estación gris, vieja y rústica, hecha de paredes de hormigón macizo. Levanto la cabeza y veo una torre de reloj que se eleva unos 7 pisos, hecha del mismo concreto que el resto de la estación. Al parecer, toda la estructura estaba destinada a ser una escuela, pero a medida construyeron las vías del tren decidieron que era mejor usarla como estación. Siempre me pareció absurdo, una escuela varada en medio de la nada y rodeada de campos de trigo. Más adelante consigo un mapa gigantesco (más moderno, eso sí) de todo el archipiélago japonés, en el que se destacan todas la rutas ferroviarias. Con el dedo, hago el recorrido desde la islita en la que he estado estos últimos años, _Kodoku_. Son un par de horas en ferry hasta la estación _Yuutsu_, ya en isla de Honshu. Luego son 3 estaciones hasta Tokio, y otras 5 hasta Ishimura. En todas las estaciones se ven los nombres de los pueblos cercanos, excepto en ésta. Sólo dice "Ishimura". Sonrío ante la rareza y sigo caminando.

Normalmente intentaría conseguir un bus o un taxi, pero es un pueblo tan pequeño que no hace falta siquiera transporte público, y de todos modos son unas 4 cuadras de aquí hasta donde voy (que es, más o menos, la extensión total del pueblito). Subo las escaleras, atravieso el elevado y me voy andando.

El pueblo en sí mismo también tiene un aspecto avejentado. Las casas son monocromáticas y las aceras, de empedrado, igual que las calles, por las que tan pocos carros circulan. Hay, además, una humedad que parece salida de la nada, nunca ha llovido en todas las ocasiones que he estado aquí, y aun así no puedo evitar sentir la condensación del agua sobre mi cuerpo.

Rondando por las calles vuelvo a escuchar, desde casas y tienditas, más noticias sobre el lanzamiento, programado para pasado mañana desde una instalación cercana al pueblo. Reconozco a algunas personas. No sé sus nombres ni ellos el mío, pero puedo ver en sus ojos esa curiosa mirada de las personas cuando te reconocen de múltiples encuentros, pero nunca ha habido un intercambio entre ambos.

Doblo la esquina y la veo: una casa con cerca de concreto y portones de metal negros. Abundantes enredaderas trepan sus paredes y un camino de arbustos me dirige directamente hacia la puerta principal. Con sigilo, entro y vuelvo a pisar, por primera vez en muchos años, esta vieja ruta de tierra irregular, asimétrica como siempre lo ha sido. Mientras me acerco a la entrada veo de nuevo ése viejo cerezo de hojas azules dominar el patio como un monarca. El tallo es grueso y poderoso. Las ramas son largas y la copa alcanza unos 5 metros de altura. Saltándome los arbustos, camino hacia el árbol y toco de nuevo su madera, arcana, endurecida por la inclemencia de las estaciones y oscurecida por el tiempo. Cuántas personas habrán nacido, vivido y muerto alrededor de este árbol, símbolo de la vida y la muerte que se eleva, pomposo, por encima de otros árboles menores.

—Nunca me ha gustado este árbol —hablo para mí misma con una sonrisa triste. Tardo en despegar la palma del árbol. Y cuando la separo me volteo, desde la puerta, ojos grandes repletos de miel se clavan sobre los míos, aliviados y enfurecidos a la vez. Me acerco a ella y al subir las escaleras, quedamos frente a frente. Viéndola de cerca me doy cuenta de lo mucho y poco que ha cambiado. Se ve más delgada, consumida por el tiempo y desgastada por la espera. Y aun así, su cadera sigue igual de ancha; sus hombros igual de fuertes y sus ojos, mágicos. Me pone las manos en la cara, palpándome con incredulidad, y, acercándose un poco, me besa sin mover los labios. Al separarse, me observa con horror y su mirada enternecida se vuelve furiosa, y las caricias, cachetadas.

—Penélope —le digo con una sonrisa, y me da otra cachetada. Ritsu me mira con expresión histérica mientras bufa y relincha de cólera. Por un momento parece que va a decirme algo, pero se detiene y vuelve a la casa dando pisotones infernales. Me quedo quieta para darle tiempo de que se encierre en su cuarto, y evitarnos un encuentro incómodo en el pasillo. El portazo que viene del segundo piso me da permiso para entrar y si bien justo ahora no quiere tenerme cerca, estoy segura de que tampoco me negaría el paso.

Con timidez entro a la casa y dejo el equipaje. Deslizo mi mano sobre la pared, saboreando cada recuerdo que vuelve a mí, difuso e incompleto, empañados por las eras que he pasado afuera. En la sala, el torbellino de nostalgia se intensifica al ver el orden en el que están las cosas: exactamente el mismo que la última vez que estuve aquí. Todo está justo donde lo recuerdo: los muebles, las sillas, la mesa, las lámparas, el tablero de ajedrez con las piezas fuera de lugar, los mismos libros en la biblioteca, los mismos libros tirados en el suelo; el péndulo de Newton sobre la mesita de noche, la mugrienta alfombra marrón, mi vieja guitarra y al fondo, en el cuarto donde tiramos lo que ya no se usa, la antigua batería de Ritsu. Entrar a la sala e irrumpir este magnífico desorden sería atentar directamente contra mi ridículo sentimiento de melancolía. Subo las escaleras, guardando el mayor silencio cuando paso enfrente del cuarto en que se encerró. Consideré tocar la puerta e intentar hablar con ella. No lo hice. Sigo el pasillo del primer piso y entro al cuarto de invitados (también en las mismas condiciones en las que lo dejé). Extenuada, y viendo el sol esconderse, me tiro en la cama y caigo dormida con rapidez.

K-ON!

4 | Página


	3. Rapsodia II

**La niña que gritó «Yo»  
al centro del mundo**

Montañas de tamaño imposible, arrozales, zanjas inundadas, edificios desgastados y un árbol de hojas azules. Elementos que, puestos unos detrás de otros de forma suficientemente caótica y alimentados a una mente lo suficientemente perversa, son receta perfecta para la locura.

Agitada, me despierto y la luz de qu. Veo la hora, son la 8. Me siento en el borde de la cama y me pongo mi infalible cintillo. Me levanto, bajo las escaleras y no bien he llegado al pasillo, me tiro al piso y hago 10 flexiones, porque ¿qué es de la vida sin lo banal? En la cocina encuentro a Argos hurgando entre una bolsa de galletas que deje tiradas sobre un mesón.

—¡No!¡Abajo! —digo en voz alta mientras la levanto y pongo en el piso —Eres el peor gato que conozco, fuera de aquí y espera tu comida, gato haragán —le pateo levemente detrás de la cola, él se va cojeando con sus tres patas. Reviso el anaquel superior y me dio cuenta de lo poco que tengo para comer, un par de empaques de fideos, arroz y poco más. Tomo los fideos y los sofrío a fuego lento con un poco de carne, sonrío al recordar como Tsumugi moriría por un poco. Cuando está listo, sirvo dos platos y lo que sobra se lo doy a Argos, después subo hasta el cuarto de Yui. Está profundamente dormida, completamente ausente a lo que la rodea. Viéndola así sólo puedo pensar en que, después de todos estos años de ausencia y las miles de aventuras en las que estoy segura que participó allá por cualquier tierra exótica por la que haya pasado, aún sigue usando esas horrendas mallas negras debajo de la falda. Bufo en resignación y la agito con intencional falta de delicadeza para que despierte.

—Yui, párate y ven a comer —ella abre los ojos y me mira confundida—Es _yakisoba_, apúrate —le ordeno y bajo de nuevo al comedor. No espero por ella para comer. Minutos más tarde, Yui entra a la cocina y Argos se abalanza encima de ella, no la había visto hasta ahora. Casi sonrió ante la imagen de Yui levantando a un gato de tres patas, hablándole y mimándolo de forma empalagosa. Luego, como si apenas se acabara dar cuenta de mi presencia, se queda callada y se incorpora con timidez a la mesa. Hace un ademán de agradecimiento antes de comer. Mientras come nunca levanta la cabeza, tiene miedo de que la mire, sabe de lo sinvergüenza de su actitud y lo recuerda cuando me mira. Me sorprendo al ver cuán poco ha cambiado en este tiempo, sólo unos detalles menores, tal vez está un poco más alta y su cabello está más largo. Lo sé porque nunca antes la había visto con una cola en el pelo. Por lo demás, sigue siendo la misma mujer de insufribles rasgos que recordaba, ojos grandes y cariñosos, manos pequeñas, hombros huesudos, barbilla fuerte, caderas anchas y poderosa espalda, aunque delicada y elegante.

Al terminar, se levanta con cobardía y junta sus manos en agradecimiento, luego sale de la casa sin decir nada. Me levanto y lavo ambos platos. El celular suena, un mensaje de Tsumugi, ayer le dije que Yui volvió, al igual que a Mio y Azusa. Me pregunta qué ha pasado y yo escribo una respuesta alentadora, pero no la envío, guardándola con el resto de los mensajes con los que nunca he respondido a ninguna de las tres.

K-ON!

2 | Página


	4. Rapsodia III: Sonata de mediodía

**Sonata de mediodía**

Al salir de la casa me dio cuenta de que es más temprano de lo que imaginé, las plantas están llenas de rocío, el sol aún no se ha elevado y el aire huele a mañana.

Camino en silencio por la parte oeste del pueblo, llena de sinuosos caminos de empedrado que se ramifican a partir de una angosta calle central, una bajada. A lo lejos diminutas figuras se mueven, unas aceleradas y otras con lentitud, siguiéndose unas a las otras para llegar a sus trabajos o alcanzar el tren a tiempo. Las aceras son resbalosas y la pendiente, traicionera. Reconozco algunos locales mientras desciendo: un par de sitios de comida, la famosa sastrería, una floristería y una panadería. Un local en específico llama mi atención, nunca antes lo había visto, parece una tienda de antigüedades (si es que esos lugares realmente existen). Toda la entrada está hecha de madera y tiene una amplia vitrina donde exhiben una variedad de artículos con ése porte inconfundible de ser de colección, o sea, viejos e inútiles. La curiosidad me ganó y como el aviso indica "abierto", no pude evitar entrar a fisgonear.

Al abrir la puerta suena una de esas irritantes campanitas de metal, pero nadie acudió al llamado. Con timidez reviso los anaqueles, parecen estar separados en secciones. En la esquina izquierda apenas entrando hay muchos objetos de madera, diminutas figuras de animales, de tonos diferentes; ídolos paganos de diversas culturas, todas desconocidas para mí; miniaturas de barcos e incluso tableros de ajedrez. En la esquina derecha está la sección de vidrio, imaginativas figuras hechas de vidrio deformado, de los más llamativos colores, algunas parecen incluso tener algún gas adentro. No puedo evitar sonreír al pensar en un diablo encerrado dentro de ella, capaz de cumplir tus más absurdos deseos. El resto de los artefactos están distribuidos de forma más heterogénea, no están acomodados por su material sino más bien por su función, uno de ellos en específico despierta mi curiosidad: una máquina de color ocre muy claro, casi cuadrada y repleta bajorrelieves de escrituras en algún idioma que no conozco. Tiene, además, una palanca del lado izquierdo, pero no puedo comprender para qué está ahí. La manoseo infantilmente intentando descubrir su utilidad.

—Ya puedes dejar de intentarlo. Ni siquiera yo sé para qué sirve esa cosa —salto al escuchar la voz carrasposa de un hombre. Es un señor de avanzada edad, flaco y de apariencia gruñona, que contrasta notablemente con unos apacibles ojos azules, protegidos detrás de un par de lentes correctivos. Le hago una mueca de que no entendí lo que me dijo.

—La máquina, ni siquiera yo sé para qué sirve —me mira fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Pero sabe lo que es? —le pregunto.

—No —responde en seco —Mi bisabuelo se la compró a un estadounidense hace muchísimos años, un tal Nathaniel o algo así. Mi abuelo me contó que el hombre balbuceó incoherencias sobre una investigación que llevo a cabo en el desierto de Australia, algo sobre ruinas antiguas, el hombre no explicó mucho sobre el aparato pero estaba dispuesto a venderlo, según él valía mucho, pero mi abuelo y bisabuelo son demasiado buenos en esto de los empeños como para creerle a un estadounidense delirante —dijo mientras limpiaba sus lentes con su camisa. Yo lo miro levantando una ceja, extrañada, pidiendo una mejor explicación. El señor se pasa de su lado del mostrador hasta donde está la máquina.

—Sé que no tiene mucho sentido, pero eso es todo lo que sé. Todos los que vienen a la tienda, tarde o temprano terminan preguntado sobre el aparato, y todos me miran con la misma cara con la que tú me ves ahora —se ríe el viejo.

—Bueno, es muy llamativo. Tiene un aspecto muy poco común —reconozco a la vez que le echo otra ojeada al artefacto.

—Y en todos estos años nadie se lo ha llevado —dice el viejo, casi en un suspiro. Luego se voltea y me mira fijamente con esa mirada de malicia que lanzamos todos al darnos cuenta de algo—Yo sé lo que estás buscando —sonríe y vuelve al otro lado del mostrador, removiendo cajas, abriendo y cerrando cajones en busca de algo. Yo lo espero a unos pocos metros, incómoda. Finalmente, de una vieja caja llena de polvo saca un collar con un dije circular plateado, decorado con un relieve de líneas gruesas que se entrelazan unas con otras en una especie de malla. El señor lo pone frente a mí con entusiasmo.

—¿Qué es eso? —le pregunto confundida.

—Pues un nudo de amor, mujer ¿Qué otra cosa parece? —le vuelvo a lanzar una mirada de absoluta ignorancia.

—Es celta, bastante antiguo, la historia de cómo lo adquirimos es igual de absurda que la del aparato —se detiene y yo le agradezco que no me la haya contado, luego estira la mano y lo acerca a mí—Tú tienes cara de que necesitas unos de estos.

—¿Cómo podría saber eso? —el viejo rueda sus ojos con indignación—Niña, créeme que lo sé —me mira con gravedad. Me sobresalto ante su inesperada respuesta—Tómalo, no hay problema —con timidez lo sujeto. Teniéndolo en mis manos puedo verlo mejor, no es más grande que una moneda, y el detalle es un bajorrelieve de intrincados surcos que se enrollan de forma simétrica. No puedo evitar preguntarme para qué sirve, o al menos qué simboliza, por lo que dice el viejo, debe representar un amor inquebrantable, sin origen ni final. Dos almas enlazadas durante eones por hilos de seda, roja e invisible.

Al salir de la tienda me despido del extraño anciano y camino cuesta arriba, el sol ya se eleva en el cielo y la frescura de la mañana empieza a desparecer. Con el collar aún en la mano, sigo vagando por las calles del pueblo sin nombre.

K-ON!

3 | Página


	5. Rapsodia IV: Galaxias menos complicadas

**Galaxias menos complicadas**

Alrededor de las 11 de la mañana regreso a la casa de las hojas azules, cansada de rondar por calles anónimas. Al entrar me quito los zapatos. Voy dando tímidos pasitos para evitar llamar la atención. Inspecciono la sala y no consigo a nadie, todo está tranquilo, nada hace ruido. Me tomo la libertad de pasar pero me detengo cuando llaman mi nombre a mis espaldas. Al voltearme veo a Tsumugi sonriéndome con calidez; sus cejas pobladas se tuercen hacia abajo cuando lo hace. Tsumugi es una belleza de finos rasgos y mirada tranquila, cerúlea. Tiene el pelo dorado, es un poco más alta que yo y destila elegancia por los cuatro costados. Su sola presencia parece acarrear un aura pacificadora.

—Hola, Yui ¿Cómo estás? —me abraza con cariño.

—Bien, todo bien ¿Y tú? —ella me sonríe de nuevo, como diciendo que todo está bien—¿Qué haces aquí? No te esperaba.

—Yo me la paso por aquí. Cuando tengo tiempo, al menos. En general vengo acá todos los agostos y paso un par de semanas, igual que Ritsu. Y cuando estamos en Tokio intento que nos veamos con frecuencia.

—No sabía que venías —le sonrío con pena.

—¿Ritsu no te dijo?

—No, no me dijo nada. Por cierto ¿Dónde está?

—Salió hace un rato, fue a comprar algunas cosas para un _yakisoba_ especial que piensa hacerme de cena ¿Tú ya comiste? —me pregunta con preocupación maternal.

—Sí, pero antes del amanecer. Definitivamente tengo hambre —así que, juntas, hacemos algo de almuerzo. Nada especial, algo sencillo. Con ella paso un rato ameno, charlando sobre mí, sobre ella, Mio y Azusa, los viejos tiempos de la banda, la profesora Yamanaka. Ella trabaja con la firma de su familia, una vida ajetreada, estoy segura, tiene dos años casada. Al final nos sentamos en la mesa, tranquilas, a comer.

—¿Todavía tocas el teclado?

—Ocasionalmente. Muy poco, de hecho— me responde hurgando entre la comida. Me quedo pensaitva.

—¿Alguna vez te arrepientes de la banda?— ella se detiene en seco y me mira con gravedad.

—¿Por qué habría de arrepentirme?— me pregunta, extrañada, con el ceño fruncido.

—No lo sé, fue un poco ridículo. Fue divertido, pero cuando lo piensas en retrospectiva, ya sabes —la miro haciendo una mueca de que siento vergüenza ajena. Ella suelta una pequeña risa.

—Sí, tal vez sí. El nombre era tonto, pero no me arrepiento.

Seguimos hablando por un rato. Cuando terminamos de comer, lavamos todo y, no teniendo nada que hacer, nos sentamos de nuevo en la mesa, a charlar y reposar la comida. Luego llegó Ritsu, saludó de nuevo a Tsumugi, con entusiasmo, a mí me ondeó la mano con cordialidad forzada. Ritsu y Tsumugi hablan animadamente y se ponen a revisar viejos cajones de fotos y cuadernos, yo salgo al patio y me siento en una pequeña banca al lado del camino de arbustos. El cielo está inusualmente despejado, una que otra nube se aparece por el horizonte para luego esfumarse tan rápido como apareció. El azul del firmamento es demasiado brillante, cegador. El sol arde y resplandece con fuerza. Reviso mi bolsillo izquierdo y me doy cuenta de que todavía tengo el dije celta de amor inquebrantable. Examinándole más de cerca observo pequeños rastros ennegrecidos de oxidación, muestra su antigüedad, o de que fui engañada por un vil anciano. Me inclino más por la primera, sin embargo, la plata del dije se ve arcaica y la hechura se torna irregular en algunas secciones. Estoy segura de que es tan antigua como el viejo presume. Hay algo definitivamente misterioso sobre la pieza, tiene ése aire de longevidad centenaria a su alrededor, de que ha pasado por infinidad de manos distintas a lo largo de los años. Es imposible no notarlo.

Después de un rato el sol se vuelve abrasador y empiezo a sudar. Camino hacia el porche y me detengo bajo la sombra del techo, vuelvo a mirar el cielo y veo una larga estela de espeso humo blanco, dejada atrás por un avión que apenas alcanzo a distinguir por encima del horizonte. La brisa es liviana, algunos pájaros pasan encima de la casa y las ramas del cerezo se balancean débilmente. Algunas hojas se caen y contrastan llamativamente (añiles como son) al caer sobre el pasto verde. Es la viva imagen de la tranquilidad. La tarde lo es.

Vuelvo a entrar en la casa. Ambas están sentadas en el piso, todavía revisando álbumes y revistas. Subo al baño y me sumerjo en la bañera, hasta el tope de agua caliente. Me quedo así por varios minutos, luego me seco y salgo del baño. Después de vestirme, como no tengo nada que hacer, duermo por un par de horas. Al despertarme, bajo las escaleras hacia la sala y veo muchos papeles y viejas fotos tiradas sobre la alfombra. Reconozco algunas del viaje que hicimos a Londres. Por las ventanas entra una luz más amarillenta; el sol se está poniendo. Tsumugi está en la cocina preparando todo para la cena que le prometió Ritsu. Le ofrezco mi ayuda y ella me pone a cortar cebollas, pescado y carne roja. Parece que no comeremos sólo _yakisoba_. Ritsu llega, sin su cintillo, y también colabora con la preparación. No puedo evitar toparme con ella cuando ambas estamos circulando constantemente por la cocina, nos rozamos el brazo o los hombros un par de veces mientras caminamos de un lado al otro. La veo un poco menos ácida a mi alrededor de lo que estaba más temprano. No llega a hablarme, sin embargo. Pasamos alrededor de una hora preparando la comida y terminarla nos sentamos las tres juntas a comer.

Al principio hubo silencio y nos comunicábamos entre nosotras sólo por medio de Tsumugi, pero la conversación se fue abriendo y Ritsu me dirigió la palabra por primera vez desde que estoy aquí, lo hizo de forma amena y cordial, amable, casi. Le respondí de la misma manera y así estuvimos un largo rato, hablando las tres. Puedo ver a Tsumugi sonreír por nosotras dos, siempre ha sido la más reconciliadora de las cinco y disfruta que nos llevemos bien, aunque sea por poco tiempo. Después de comer, Ritsu se levanta de primera y lava todos los platos excepto el de Tsumugi y el mío, que aún estamos usando, luego se marcha. Después, cada una lava el suyo. Yo subo a mi habitación y me recuesto sobre la cama con pereza. Me quedo en ése estado por un tiempo, entre el sueño y la vigilia. Tsumugi toca la puerta suavemente. Pasa al cuarto con un pequeño colchón, que seguro sacó del cuarto de Ritsu, y lo pone sobre el piso. Luego busca la sábana y la almohada. Cuando ha arreglado todo, vuelve a salir y al regresa lo hace con una botella y un par de copas.

—¿Vino? —me pregunta, sonriente. Yo asiento con la cabeza. Me sirve un poco, luego a ella y pone la botella sobre un cajón al lado de mi cama.

—Salud, Yui —chocamos copas. Se queda en silencio por un tiempo.

—¿Qué piensas hacer ahora, Yui?

—¿Sobre qué? —la miro con confusión.

—Sobre todo. Han pasado varios años ¿Vas a volver a Tokio?¿Qué harás ahí?

—Ah, eso —tomo un sorbo de vino y hago una pequeña pausa, solemne—Todavía no lo sé. Imagino que jalaré de algunos hilos y cobraré un par de favores para conseguir mi trabajo de vuelta. Sé que ahora mis padres se la pasan entre su viejo apartamento y mi casa, tendré que patearles el culo para sacarlos. No será fácil, lo admito. Viejos testarudos —río y tomo otro poco de vino. Tsumugi sonríe, como siempre.

—¿Simplemente vas a empezar de nuevo?¿Así sin más?

—No tengo muchas opciones. Pero por otro lado, siempre me ha gustado corretear para un lado y el otro complaciendo a mis jefes, y escribir artículos semanales —me detengo, pensativa—Qué tragedia, yo, con todos mis talentos y termino de columnista.

—Por favor, Yui. No menosprecies lo que haces de esa manera.

—Sí, debe haber mejores maneras de menospreciarlo —Tsumugi me mira con el ceño fruncido.

—Tú sabes a lo que me refiero. Todas las personas sensatas se ven a sí mismas como un fracaso, de una forma u otra. Sólo los tontos hablan de lo que hacen como si el mundo les debiera algo, aunque sea cierto. Tu autocrítica es sólo tu forma particular de publicitarte —se ríe para sí misma ante ése último comentario. Afirmo la ocurrencia y me tomo lo último de la copa, poniéndola vacía sobre el viejo cajón. Tsumugi hace lo mismo y se arropa en su cama. Enciendo el televisor y voy pasando canales con aburrimiento. La televisión nacional está convulsionada con el lanzamiento del cohete mañana al amanecer, repleta de cuentas regresivas y otras formalidades. Me detengo y lo dejo en un canal de películas. Seguimos hablando hasta que ella se duerme. Lentamente, mis párpados también se vuelven pesados y mis ojos terminan cerrándose por sí solos.

Horas más tarde, alrededor de las 5 y media, me despierto, desprovista de sueño y sin ganas de seguir acostada. Enérgica, me levanto con cuidado de no despertar a Tsumugi y bajo a la sala. Consigo a Ritsu sentada en el sofá desde el cual la puedo ver de perfil, ella aún no me ha visto. Está en ropa de cama, pantalones largos y holgados, y una pequeña franela sin mangas. Tiene el radio encendido en una estación de música clásica y lucha por seguirle la corriente a la canción con una guitarra. Me sorprendo al verla con un instrumento diferente a la batería, pero al escucharla tocar me doy cuenta de que no es la primera vez que lo hace, ha tenido ayuda, pero es un poco torpe. Detallando la guitarra con más detenimiento veo que es, de hecho, mi guitarra ¡Qué mujer más melancólica!

—Nunca conseguirás alcanzar esa nota con los dedos así —ella salta de la sorpresa y me mira con los ojos bien abiertos—Tienes los dedos mal puestos si lo que quieres es tocar la canción —le repito y me acerco, sentándome en la esquina de la mesa de noche—Para esa nota, los dedos van así —le acomodo yo misma los dedos, poniéndolos en donde van. Ella nunca me mira mientras lo hago. Al terminar, le hago un ademán de que continúe. Ritsu lo hace a regañadientes pero, como esperaba, su imitación progresa al tener los dedos en mejor posición, aún se equivoca, sin embargo. Me quedo en silencio unos minutos mientras ella sigue tocando. Al terminar la canción, suelta la guitarra. Una idea ilumina mi cabeza y los ojos me brillan con picardía.

—Entonces, si lo que quieres es que baile contigo, dilo.

—¿Qué? —me pregunta en voz alta, enfurecida por haberle dirigido la palabra. La canción cambia y ahora suenan las primeras notas de Danubio Azul. Con delicadeza extiendo mi mano hacia ella, que se resiste al principio, pero yo la miro fijamente. Inicialmente evita mi mirada y esconde sus manos con escepticismo, yo insisto con elegancia. Así continúo y poco a poco veo como su determinación empieza a menguar. Finalmente accede con timidez. Rápidamente, muevo la mesa de noche para darnos un poco más de espacio. Tomo su mano izquierda con mi mano izquierda y la estiro. La mano derecha la pongo sobre su cadera y ella coloca la suya sobre mi hombro.

—Tú sabes que no sé bailar vals —me dice en voz baja, con algo de vergüenza.

—¿Qué importancia tiene eso? —endurezco mi agarre tanto en su mano como en la cadera. La canción empieza con suavidad y nuestro baile lo refleja, con pasos cortos y giros lentos; Ritsu me deja guiarla. Teniéndola así de cerca veo tristeza en sus facciones, sus ojos sobre todo, barómetro infalible del alma humana. Nunca me mira directamente. Su cuello y su pelo destilan un aroma tan suyo como ése cintillo.

A medida que la canción gana más ímpetu nuestra danza se vuelve más apasionada, y las vueltas más súbitas. Ritsu se pone nerviosa y empieza a cometer errores, yo fortalezco mis agarres y le sonrío cuando por fin me mira, reafirmándola. Seguimos así por unos minutos. Cuando la melodía alcanza el clímax, ella gana confianza, moviendo los pies con delicadeza y seguridad. Ya cerca del final se torna más lenta de nuevo. Disimuladamente me acerco un poco más; parece no molestarle, todo lo contrario. Para terminar, la hago girar sobre su propio eje, sosteniéndola con la mano izquierda y, al son de las últimas débiles notas, el espacio entre ambas desaparece. Ella apoya su cabeza sobre mi hombro, exhausta. Por un tiempo después de que la canción concluye nos mantenemos en la misma posición, dando flojos pasitos y apenas girando. Ella me abraza por la cintura y se hunde en mi cuello, desprotegida. Yo la abrazo alrededor de la nuca.

—¿Por qué te fuiste? —su voz es apenas audible.

—Tú sabes porque me fui.

—Eres tú la que no lo sabe —se separa de mí y sale camino al jardín. Por unos segundos me quedo en el mismo lugar. Deja la reja abierta. Me acerco con lentitud hacia el portal del porche. El cielo está anaranjado y hay tan pocas nubes como en la tarde de ayer. Ritsu está sentada debajo del cerezo, apoyándose contra su tronco con las piernas estiradas. Su mirada ausente apunta al infinito. Retraída, me acerco a ella con intenciones de sentarme a su lado, pero ella me hace un ademán de que me acueste sobre sus piernas. Pongo mi cabeza sobre su muslo derecho y ella estira la otra pierna sobre mi estómago, encerrándome. Yo acaricio la rodilla que está sobre mí y ella hunde su mano en mi pelo, moviendo sus dedos sobre mi cabeza.

—Argos murió —me dice con la mirada perdida. Me sobresalto ante la noticia.

—¿Cuándo? —la pregunta es casi mórbida.

—Justo después de que saliste. Intenté que comiera pero no quiso. Se acurrucó en una esquina al lado de su plato y me miró un largo rato, como despidiéndose. Después cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza contra su pata delantera. Y eso fue todo —sonríe con tristeza, aún sin mirarme—Al principio lo dudé, pero ahora estoy segura de que murió por haberte visto. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Un gato viejo que espera años por el permiso de su maestro para morir con dignidad —ahora pasa su mano por toda mi cara, con tacto delicado.

—Pero Argos es tuyo.

—Ah, pero todos sabemos que te quería más a ti —dice riéndose. Finalmente me mira a los ojos. Abro la boca, a punto de decirle algo cuando un estruendo lejano me interrumpe. Un meteoro de luz incandescente se eleva majestuoso sobre el cielo boreal, dejando una estela de vapor de leche que parte en dos el horizonte. A la izquierda del camino de neblina el mundo se ve considerablemente más oscuro; sólo unos pocos rayos de sol atraviesan la espesa barrera de níveo gas. Qué júbilo infinito deben sentir los que cabalgan ése brillante cometa, sabiendo que por fin son libres de la Tierra y sus habitantes. Cuán excitados deben estar, huyendo hacia galaxias menos complicadas. Menos complicadas que esta. Desprovistas de los trances y problemas que acarrean la vida y los que la viven ¿Cómo podemos justificar nuestros conflictos, vistos desde allá arriba? La mayor de las tragedias personales no hace la más mínima mella en el transcurrir del tiempo y el espacio, pilares del Universo ¡Y la soledad del vacío es eterna! Intrascendentes criaturas de hueso y músculo es lo que somos, empeñadas en solventar problemas inexistentes, cuyos irrisorios desenlaces son el mismísimo veneno que nos incentiva a seguir viviendo.

Ritsu observa el espectáculo maravillada. Me señala un pequeño cúmulo de tierra negra que sobresale ligeramente por encima del pasto, y la hojita azul que acaba de caer justo sobre la cima. Después me abraza con fuerza.

Esa mañana dormimos juntas en su cuarto, hasta la tarde. Un par de días después partimos de vuelta a la ciudad; Tsumugi nos acompaña. Durante todo el trayecto Ritsu no se despega de mí, que voy parada tomándome de la baranda del techo. Tiene el antiguo collar celta en su cuello y el agarre alrededor de mi cintura no cede. Tsumugi me mira y sonríe con complicidad. Al regresar, ya de noche, el tren desacelera y las radiantes luces del centro de Tokio, ajenas a mí todos estos años, parecen darnos la bienvenida.

7 | Página


End file.
